


Geschichten zu vergeben

by Weltenwandlerin



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Origin Story, Tags May Change, Wolf Pack, scared character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenwandlerin/pseuds/Weltenwandlerin
Summary: Ich hab ein paar Geschichten mal angefangen, aber komme nie weiter. Deshalb wollte ich sie hier hochstellen und sehen, was ihr damit Anfangt. Ihr könnt also gerne die Ideen nehmen und verarbeiten. Zum Teil sind es angefangene Geschichten, zum Teil einfache übersichten über die Welt, die Personen und dergleichen. Wenn ihr eine Idee übernehmt und hochladet, schickt mir doch bitte wo und unter welchen Namen, damit ich sehen kann was aus den Ideen geworden ist. Vielleicht werde ich selbst mich irgendwann mal wieder dahinter setzen und die Geschichten fortsetzen.Wenn ich mal Zeit habe, werde ich alles nochmal auf Englisch übersetzen so gut ich kann. Bin nicht die beste in Englisch





	1. Kurze Übersicht - Drachenreiter Geschichte

Begriffe

Amicus  
Amicus sind alle, die mit einem Drachen verbunden sind. Es bedeutet Freund. Es soll symbolisch dafür stehen, dass ein Drache und ein Mensch gleichberechtige Partner sind. Beide haben aufeinander Einfluss, der den Charakter oder das Aussehen beeinflussen könnte. Wobei es vom Aussehen häufiger von Drache auf Mensch abfärbt, als von Mensch auf Drache. Durch den charakterlichen Einfluss kann ein aggressiver Drache ruhiger werden oder ein schüchterner Mensch mehr Selbstvertrauen gewinnen. 

Draconis  
Die Stadtwache von Kingston. Der Name entstand, weil alle Draconis mit einem Drachen verbündet sind. Im Großen und Ganzen sind sie Amicus im Dienste des Königs von Miraculum.

  
Orte

Miraculum  
Miraculum ist ein Land von sechs und wird regiert von einem König. Miraculum ist das Land der Wunder. Von dort kommen die Drachen und es heißt die Magie käme auch von dort. 

Leo  
Leo bedeutet Löwe und ist das Herrschaftsgebiet vom König. Es umfasst Regium und einige Dörfer. Es steht für den Regierungssitz des Königs.

Regium  
Die Hauptstadt von Miraculum. Sie ist zum Teil eine fliegende Stadt. Das Schloss des Königs liegt auf der fliegenden Insel. Einige Wasserfälle fließen von der Insel in einen großen See darunter. Sie hat eine große Verteidigungsmauer, an welcher Wachen stehen und die Ankömmlinge überprüfen.

Picave  
Picave bedeutet Elster und ist das Herrschaftsgebiet von eben jenen. Es umfasst die Stadt des Geldes, Pecunia, und einige kleiner Dörfer. Es steht für den Geiz des Fürsten.

Pecunia  
Pecunia, auch die Stadt des Geldes, ist der Wohnsitz der Elster. Von dort aus regiert er Picave und treibt seine Steuern ein. Die Stadt wird vom Geld regiert und viele Adlige und Reiche leben dort. Arme werden vertrieben und Obdachlose oft genug getötet, damit andere Obdachlose sich fernhalten. 

Lupus  
Lupus bedeutet Wolf und ist das Herrschaftsgebiet von Rufus. Es steht für die Gemeinschaft des Volkes. Der Fürst ist ein geselliger Mann der sich um seine Leute kümmert und im Volk beliebt ist.

Dracon  
Dracon ist die Abkürzung von Draconis und bedeutet Drache. Es ist das Herrschaftsgebiet der Drachen. Es ist durchzogen von Bergen und die meisten wilden Drachen leben dort. 

Gallus  
Gallus bedeutet Hahn und ist das Herrschaftsgebiet von Henning. Es steht für die Eitelkeit und den Stolz des Fürsten. 

Lynx  
Lynx bedeutet Luchs und ist das Herrschaftsgebiet von Lynx. Es steht für Vorsicht und Klugheit. 

Bellum  
Bellum ist ein Land von Sechs und wird von einem König regiert. Bellum ist das Land des Krieges. Ständig herrscht Krieg im Land, ob Bürgerkrieg oder gegen andere Länder ist dabei nicht weiter wichtig. Der König befiehlt diese und ist von seinem Volk gefürchtet. Es hätte gerne Frieden, doch der König lässt jeden töten, der sich auflehnt. Deshalb schlossen sich im geheimen Rebellen zusammen und griffen die Armee des Königs an und es herrscht wieder einmal Bürgerkrieg. 

Cataracta  
Cataracta ist ein Land von Sechs und wird von einem König regiert. Es ist das Land der Wasserfälle. Es gibt viele Wasserfälle in diesem Land und liegt am Meer. Der größte dieser Wasserfälle fällt direkt ins Meer und geht über 1/4 der Küste von Cataracta. Dazwischen gibt es einige Ebenen, die den Wasserfall trennen. Auf einer dieser Ebenen, an der Spitze des Landes steht die Hauptstadt und das Schloss des Königs. 

Pratum  
Pratum ist ein Land von Sechs und wird von einem König regiert. Es ist das Land der Wiesen. Es gibt nur wenige Berge oder Wälder und ist Großteils von Gras bewachsen. Es grenzt an die Wüste und ist zu einem kleinen Teil selbst eine. Die Hauptstadt liegt sehr Südlich im Land, wo es sehr warm ist und wird oft von Sandstürmen heimgesucht. 

Nix  
Nix ist ein Land von Sechs und wird von einem Rat regiert. Dieser setzt sich aus sechs Mitgliedern zusammen und bestimmt, was im Land passiert. Es ist das Land des Schnees und liegt am Meer. Einige Berge liegen am Nördlichen Rand des Landes, auf welchen die Hauptstadt erbaut wurde. Oft gibt es Schneestürme, doch die Einwohner haben sich schon längst daran gewöhnt. 

Silva  
Silva ist ein Land von Sechs und wird von einem Rat regiert. Dieser besteht aus fünf Mitgliedern und bestimmt was im Land passiert. Es ist das Land des Waldes und liegt neben dem Dschungel. Es ist überwuchert von Bäumen und liegt so in einem ewigen Wald. Die Hauptstadt liegt ziemlich mittig, versteckt zwischen den Blättern. Es ist ein zurückgezogenes Volk, das dort lebt und die Bäume die im Wald wachsen sollen mehrere hundert Meter groß sein. Es heißt die Hauptstadt soll auf eben jenen erbaut worden sein. Außerdem sollen die Bewohner Silvas Gestaltwandler sein, ob das wirklich stimmt, liegt in den Sternen.  


Personen

Aden  
Aden bedeutet Feuer. Er ist 20 Jahre alt und ist 1,74 Meter groß. Er hat eine schlanke Figur, schwarze Haare und rote Augen. Seine Haare sind verstrubbelt und gehen ihn bis zu den Ohren. Zwei Strähnen umrahmen sein Gesicht. Er hat längere Eckzähne als normal und dadurch ein wölfisches Aussehen. An seinem rechtem Arm trägt er einen Verband, da er darunter Brandnarben von einem Drachen versteckt. Außerdem hat er eine lange Narbe die über seinen ganzen Rücken verläuft, die von einer Wache stammt, die ihn verfolgt hatte, als er sich Essen stahl. Er trägt ein schlichtes, schwarzes Hemd und leichte, braune Hosen, die schon etwas zerrissen sind. 

Er lebt auf der Straße, weil er keine Familie hat. Er ist Waise, seine Eltern kannte er nicht. Er lebt seit er sich erinnern kann allein und streift durch die Gegend. Er stiehlt nur wenn er nichts anderes findet und kommt so durch die Welt. Er lebt gerne im Schatten, weil er es gewohnt ist nicht gesehen zu werden. Soll einmal den Umgang mit zwei Schwertern oder Langdolchen lernen und ein Amicus der Königsdrachen werden. 

Garret  
Garret bedeutet, der Entschlossene. Er ist 24 und etwa einen Kopf größer als Aden (ca. 1,85 m). Er ist breit gebaut und trägt jederzeit sein Zweihänder ‚Macello‘. Er hat sowohl braune Augen, wie auch Haare. Seine Haare reichen ihn bis zum Kinn und er hat einen drei-Tage-Bart. Eine Narbe von seiner rechten Wange bis zu seinem Hals ziert sein Gesicht. Er trägt eine braune Hose, die gut zum Kämpfen geeignet ist und eine Lederweste, die ihn vor Schaden schützt. 

Aden trifft Garret bei seiner Flucht aus Picunia, als er sich etwas zu Essen gestohlen hat und von Wachen gejagt wurde. Garret bietet Aden an mit in die Hauptstadt Regium zu kommen und Aden nimmt das Angebot an. 

Macello  
Macello ist das Zweihandschwert von Garret, der Name bedeutet Schlächter. Die Klinge ist etwa 1,5 Meter lang und sehr schwer. Es hat ein schwarzen Schafft und wird von Garret auf dem Rücken getragen. 

Aldrin  
Aldrin bedeutet, weiser, alter Fürst. Er ist über 50 Jahre alt und der König der von Regium aus Miraculum regiert. Er hat weißes Haar und einen Bart. Er ist selbst ein Amicus. Er wird auch als Leo bezeichnet, da er über das Herrschaftsgebiet Leo direkt herrscht. 

Früh verlor er seinen einzigen Erben bei einem Überfall. Dabei starb seine Frau und er fand nie eine neue. Sein verlorener Sohn wurde von den Banditen entführt und von ihnen ausgesetzt, da er keinen Wert für sie hatte. Sie hatten versucht den König zu erpressen, aber das endete in einem Blutbad, wo einige der Banditen starben. Zwei Geschwister hatten es überlebt und seinen Sohn als Druckmittel eingesetzt um zu entkommen. Danach war er für sie Wertlos. So setzten sie ihn mit drei Jahren aus und er verbrachte sein Leben allein.  
Elster  
Die Elster ist der Fürst von Picave. Er ist ein geldsüchtiger, geiziger und dicker Mann. Er ist etwa 45 Jahre alt und sehr brutal. Zusammen mit einigen Adligen und Reichen hat er in Picave das Gesetz durchgesetzt, dass es auf Diebstahl, insbesondere Essensdiebstahl, die Todesstrafe gibt. Er schickt Steuereintreiber zu allen Bewohnern und unterdrückt die Armen damit. Die Reichen werden bevorzugt, indem sie weniger Steuern zahlen müssen und den Armen wird alles weggenommen was sie haben. 

Rufus  
Rufus ist der Fürst von Lupus. Er ist ein freundlicher und geselliger Mann, der viel Wert auf Gemeinschaft legt. Er ist etwa 30 Jahre alt und kümmert sich gut um sein Volk. Er ist reich und verteilt an Arme und Obdachlose Essen in den Städten. Er wird von seinem Volk geliebt, weil er sich um alle kümmert - oder zumindest sein bestes gibt. Er hat auch einige Amicus unter seiner Führung. 

Lynx  
Lynx ist die Fürstin von Lynx. Sie ist eine Vorsichtige Frau und vertraut nicht jeden. Sie lässt nur Gäste in ihre Stadt, wenn sie kontrolliert wurden und keine Waffen usw. mitnehmen. Wenn Gäste welche dabei haben, werden sie bei der Stadtwache abgegeben und bekommen sie erst wieder, wenn sie gehen. Sie ist etwa 50 Jahre alt und wurde schon einige Male verraten, weshalb sie so vorsichtig ist. Außerdem ist es schwer sie hinters Licht zu führen, da sie eine unglaubliche Auffassungsgabe hat. Henning versucht immer wieder um sie zu werben, doch sie kann ihn nicht leiden. 

Henning  
Henning ist der Fürst von Gallus. Er ist ein hochmütiger und stolzer Mann, der denkt, er hätte mehr zu sagen, als er eigentlich hat. Dadurch lehnt er sich öfter gegen den König auf und die anderen Fürsten haben Probleme mit ihm. Er will immer bestimmen, wie etwas gemacht wird und wenn etwas dagegen gesagt wird, wird derjenige bestraft - solange das möglich ist. Er ist etwa 55 Jahre alt und flirtet oft mit Lynx, welche nicht darauf eingeht. 

  
Drachenarten

Die verschiedenen Drachenarten haben alle eine Hauptart. Diese ist die Ursprüngliche Art und mit einigen Ausnahmen auch die Stärkste. Jede Drachenart kann eine Artenfähigkeit haben. Diese hat dann jeder Drache der Art. Zusätzlich können sie noch eine Drachenfähigkeit entwickeln, welche von Drache zu Drache verschieden ist und nicht jeder Drache hat. Drachen mit Drachenfähigkeiten werden oft Adelsdrachen genannt. 

Feuer

Feuerdrachen  
Feuerdrachen sind die Klassischen Drachen, die in den Kindergeschichten erzählt werden. Sie haben eine rote bis schwarze Färbung und speien Feuer. Ihre Körpertemperatur ist höher als die von anderen Drachen. Sie sind etwa zehn Meter groß und sind von den Königsdrachen abgesehen die größten Drachen. Es gibt viele Amicus die mit ihrer Art verbunden sind und auch der König von Miraculus war ein Amicus eines Feuerdrachen. 

Wasser

Wasserdrachen  
Wasserdrachen werden auch oft mit Seeschlangen verwechselt. Sie haben weder Flügel noch Beine sind aber bis zu zehn Meter lang. Sie haben eine Bläuliche Färbung um sich im Wasser zu tarnen und können Wasser erhitzen und auf ihre Gegner spucken. Sie haben Kiemen um unter Wasser zu Atmen und sind Großteils ans Wasser gebunden. Sie können das Wasser um sich herum Beherrschen, um auf ihre eigene Art zu Fliegen, jedoch ist diese Beherrschung nur begrenzt möglich. Sie sind die Herrscher der Meere und es gibt nur wenige Amicus, die bekannt sind. 

Blitz

Blitzdrachen  
Blitzdrachen haben meist eine graue bis blaue Färbung die sich den Farben bei einem Gewitter anpasst. Sie haben vier Beine und zwei paar Flügel. Sie lieben das Gewitter und können sich selbst unter Strom setzen. Ihr Brüllen erinnert an ein Donnern, jedoch sind sie gerade mal zwei Meter groß. Sie verschießen Blitze und Brüllen um ihre Gegner zu verwirren und auszuschalten. Mit dieser Art gibt es nicht viele Amicus, da besonders junge Blitzdrachen ihre Amicus ausversehen mit einem Blitzschlag töten. Als Jungdrache können sie das noch nicht richtig kontrollieren, weshalb die meisten Amicus eine Blitzresistent bekommen. Falls sich diese nicht entwickelt werden sie früher oder später von ihrem Partner getötet. 

Luft

Luftdrachen  
Die Luftdrachen haben die Fähigkeit die Luft in einem bestimmten Radius um sich herum beliebig zu Kontrollieren. Dadurch haben sie die Möglichkeit, trotz dessen, dass sie keine Flügel haben, zu Fliegen und können gegebenenfalls die Strömungen für nahe Feinde abreisen lassen, sodass diese abstürzen. Sie haben einen Körperbau wie eine Schlange und haben vier Füße. Sie werden bis zu neun Meter lang und sind die größten unter den Luftdrachen. Normalerweise haben sie eine helle Färbung die alle möglichen Farben beinhalten können. Sie verschießen Luftbälle, wenn sie Angreifen oder sie nutzen ihre Klauenbesetzten Füße um ihren Feind zu besiegen. Einige wenige wickeln sich selbst um den Körper ihres Opfers und ersticken es, doch diese Methode nutzen nur wenige Luftdrachen. Es ist eher die Angriffsart ihrer nahen Verwandten, den Himmelsdrachen. Es gibt viele bekannte Amicus mit dieser Art. 

Himmeldrachen  
Die Himmelsdrachen haben ähnliche Fähigkeiten und Aussehen wie die Luftdrachen, jedoch können sie die Luft nur zum Fliegen nutzen. Außerdem haben sie nur zwei Beine und werden gerade mal fünf Meter lang. Auch sie haben eine helle Färbung, welche jedoch nur im blauen Bereich liegt. Sie verschießen ebenso wie die Luftdrachen Bälle aus komprimierter Luft. Außerdem greifen sie an, indem sie sich um ihre Beute schlingen. Amicus mit dieser Art treten häufig auf, jedoch nicht so oft wie mit Luftdrachen.

Schatten

Schattendrachen  
Die Schattendrachen sind dunkel gefärbt, meist komplett schwarz. Sie haben zwei Flügel und vier Beine und zwei große Hörner am Hinterkopf. Sie haben eine Schulterhöhe von etwa vier Meter. Sie spucken schwarze Flammen in Bällen auf ihre Feinde oder greifen mit ihren Klauen an. Außerdem können sie die Schatten verformen und dadurch Doppelgänger ihrer selbst erstellen. Diese nutzen sie meist um ihren Feind zu verwirren. Nur selten wird ein Amicus mit dieser Art ausgewählt. 

Königsdrachen  
Königsdrachen sind die größten aller Drachen, jedoch wachsen sie auch am langsamsten. In den ersten Jahren haben sie noch einen relativ schnellen Wachstum, doch ab ihrem Erwachsenenalter wird dieser noch langsamer. Der älteste bekannte Drache seiner Art ist über 1.500 Jahre alt und hat eine Schulterhöhe von 30 Meter. Diese Drachen zählen erst ab 150 Jahren als Erwachsen, wo sie eine Größe von 7 Metern erreichen. Die Königsdrachen leben sehr zurückgezogen und es gibt keinen bekannten Amicus mit ihnen. Möglicherweise gab es auch noch nie einen. Sie werden als grausam betitelt, da sie ihre Gebiete strengstens bewachen und ungebetene Gäste töten. Sie werden deshalb von vielen Gejagt und getötet. Dadurch entwickelten sie die Fähigkeit, sich unsichtbar zu machen, um ihren Feinden zu entgehen und sich verteidigen zu können. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Feuer und Schattendrachen. Sie haben die dunkle Färbung der Schattendrachen, jedoch sind es bei ihnen meist Farben und nicht einfaches Schwarz. Sie haben zwei Beine und Flügel und leuchtende Augen. Sie spucken sehr starkes Feuer welches oft einen schwarzen Rand aufweist. 

Licht

Lichtdrachen  
Lichtdrachen haben sind in unterschiedlichen Weißtönen anzutreffen und haben leuchtende Augen. Sie sind quasi das Gegenteil der Schattendrachen und scheinen von innen zu leuchten. Ihr Feuer ist ein helles Gelb und Weiß und sie blenden ihre Gegner um sie dann unbemerkt anzugreifen. Sie haben zwei Beine und Flügel und sind ein wenig größer als die Schattendrachen. Sie lieben es sich zu Sonnen. Es sind nicht viele Amicus mit dieser Art bekannt

Erde

Erddrachen  
Erddrachen sind robuste Drachen mit einer dicken Schuppenschicht. Sie sind ein wenig schwerfällig im Fliegen und haben meist eine bräunliche oder grüne Färbung. Sie sind etwa vier Meter groß. Sie nutzen ihre Beherrschung der Erde um sich Schutzschilde zu bilden und um Felsbrocken nach ihren Gegnern zu werfen. Es gibt viele bekannte Amicus mit dieser Art.


	2. Misuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte wird ein paar Kapitel haben. Bisher sind es 6 Stück. Ich möchte sie alle 3 Tage hochladen, also viel Spaß.

Langsam öffnete ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben meine Augen. Vor mir konnte ich meine Mutter erkennen. Ich lag an ihrer Seite und sie schützte mich so vor Kälte und anderen Gefahren. Als sie sah, dass ich meine Augen offen hatte, schleckte sie mir über das Gesicht und leckte den letzten Dreck damit fort. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes braunes Fell und sanfte grüne Augen. Als sie wieder aufhörte mich zu putzen, sah ich mich neugierig um. 

Wir lagen in einer Höhle. Sie war sehr geräumig und ich konnte nahe bei mir noch drei andere Welpen erkennen. Sie hatten etwa dieselbe Größe wie ich selbst, was nicht ziemlich groß war. Ich erkannte an ihrem Geruch, dass sie meine Geschwister waren. Sie hatten alle braunes Fell, doch vereinzelte schwarze Flecken, anders als unsere Mutter. Auch sie öffneten nach und nach ihre Augen. Aufgeregt wollte ich mich hinstellen und zu ihnen Laufen, doch meine Beine hielten mein Gewicht noch nicht und knickten wieder ein. Ich versuchte es ein zweites Mal, doch als es wieder nicht funktionieren wollte, kroch ich zu ihnen hinüber. Als ich ankam, schleckte ich sie ab, wie meine Mutter zuvor bei mir. 

Plötzlich wurde ich im Nacken gepackt und hochgehoben. Erschrocken quietschte ich auf und sah mich vor einem großen schwarzen Wolf mit goldenen Augen wieder. Ein wenig weiter setzte er mich wieder ab und sah mich liebevoll an. Ich wusste noch nicht, wer er war und schaute ihm verwirrt in die Augen. Plötzlich schleckte meine Mutter ihm liebevoll über die Schnauze. Das war Zeichen genug für mich, damit ich wusste dass er mein Vater sein musste. Er gab die Geste zurück und leckte dann auch mir und meinen Geschwistern übers Gesicht. Dadurch purzelte ich leicht rückwärts, da ich keinen Halt mehr fand. Ich hörte sowohl meine Mutter als auch meinen Vater lachen. Beleidigt sah ich zur Seite. Ich fand das nicht lustig. Dann entdeckte ich noch weitere Wölfe in vielen verschiedenen Farben. Sie sahen zu uns herüber. 

Eine Unruhe überkam mich, ich wollte zu ihnen und mit ihnen Spielen. Erneut versuchte ich aufzustehen und diesmal schaffte ich es sogar, als ich jedoch den ersten Schritt machen wollte, knickten meine Beine wieder ein. Ungeschickt landete ich auf meiner Schnauze. Plötzlich wurde ich wieder hoch gehoben und zu meinen Geschwistern gesetzt. Diese aßen gerade bei meiner Mutter. Als ich mich nicht weiter bewegte, wurde ich von hinten angeschubst, näher zu meiner Mutter. Ich sollte wohl auch etwas essen, also suchte ich mir einen Platz. Als ich fertig mit essen war, wurde ich müde. Ich legte mich näher zu meiner Mutter und kuschelte mich an meine schon schlafende Schwester. Diese hatte eine schwarze Pfote und war ansonsten komplett braun. Meine beiden Brüder hatten je ein schwarzes Auge. Der eine links und der andere rechts. Ansonsten hatten sie beide dieselbe Farbe wie meine Mutter. Kaum lag ich schlief ich auch schon ein.


	3. Misuki - Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, es tut mir leid. Zum Thema drei Tage ^^

Mittlerweile war ich zwei Monate alt. Heute war der Tag, an dem ich und meine Geschwister endlich die Höhle verlassen durften. Zusammen mit meinem Großvater, Mangetsu, verließen wir die Höhle. Helles Licht blendete mich, als wir aus der Dunkelheit hervortraten. Die Sonne schien und die Bäume ließen das Licht hindurch. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und öffnete sie nur langsam wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich meine Augen an das viele Licht gewöhnt hatten. Mangetsu wartete mit uns vor dem Eingang. 

Auch Maru, Ichigo und Izuya mussten sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen. Vorher hatte das Loch in der Höhle nur wenig Licht gespendet, gerade so, dass man alles erkennen konnte. Als sich meine Augen wieder beruhigt hatten, sah ich mich um. Vor mir konnte ich eine große Wiese erkennen, auf der einige aus unserem Rudel die Sonne genossen und dösten. Hinter der Wiese begann ein Wald mit vielen Sträuchern und Bäumen. Die neuen Geräusche und Gerüche machten mich neugierig. In der Ferne hörte ich die Vögel singen und ich roch die verschiedensten Tiere im Wald und auf der Wiese. Ich sah noch einmal zu meinen Geschwistern rüber, welche sich auch neugierig umsahen. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen rannten wir zusammen los und erkundeten die Gegend. 

Bis zum Waldrand durften wir gehen, doch immer wenn wir ihn betreten wollten, hielt uns einer der Rudelmitglieder auf. Enttäuscht ließ ich, nach meinem dritten Versuch in den Wald zu kommen, meinen Kopf hängen. Auch die anderen gaben es langsam auf. Dafür entschieden wir uns auf der Wiese zu spielen.   
Ich jagte gerade Izuya hinterher, als Ichigo mich von der Seite ansprang. Das Gleichgewicht verlierend flog ich zur Seite und rollte zusammen mit Ichigo über den Boden. Als wir uns nicht mehr drehten stürzte ich mich erneut auf ihn. Plötzlich flog etwas auf meinen Rücken und ich stieß mit meiner Nase genau auf Ichigos rechtes schwarzes Auge. Schnell schüttelte ich mich, damit das auf meinen Rücken zu Boden fiel. Zum Vorschein kam Izuya, welcher sich direkt wieder auf mich warf. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, wie Maru auf der Wiese lag und sich von der Sonne bescheinen ließ. „Airi, pass auf!“, rief mir Izuya lachend zu, da ich abgelenkt war. Sofort sah ich in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam. Er war dabei auf mich zu zuspringen, doch ich konnte ihm ausweichen und er fiel auf den Boden und überschlug sich. Als ich das sah fing ich an zu lachen. 

„Airi, Izuya, Ichigo! Kommt wieder rein!“, rief unsere Mutter von der Höhle aus. Als ich mich in ihre Richtung drehte, sah ich wie Maru schon rein ging. Auch ich beeilte mich um die Höhle zu erreichen. Mein Vater trat zu meiner Mutter an den Eingang und sah zu uns rüber. Als ich bei ihnen ankam, leckte er mir durch mein schwarzes Fell und schubste mich sanft nach drinnen. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Geschwistern hatte ich das Aussehen von unserem Vater. Ich hatte das selbe schwarze Fell und auch die gleichen goldenen Augen. 

„Warum müssen wir schon wieder rein? Wir waren doch noch gar nicht lange draußen“, wollte ich von meinen Eltern wissen als wir alle drinnen waren. Leicht lachte mein Vater. „Du bist so ein Energiebündel, Kleines. Wir gehen auf die Jagd. Damit euch nichts passiert, bleibt ihr mit eurer Mutter hier drinnen.“ Verstehend nickte ich. Er verabschiedete sich von uns und verließ mit dem restlichen Rudel die Höhle und machte sich auf zur Jagd. 

Ich und meine Brüder rangelten noch ein bisschen, während sich meine Mutter vor den Eingang legte und ihn so für uns versperrte. Maru legte sich zu ihr und schlief auch kurz darauf ein. Wir spielten bis zum Abend und als wir müde wurden legten wir uns auch zu unserer Mutter. Kurz darauf war ich eingeschlafen. 

Vier Monate später, ich war einiges gewachsen, doch noch lange nicht ausgewachsen, kam gerade das Rudel von einer Jagd nach Hause. Sie brachten ein erlegtes Reh mit, für meine Mutter, meine Geschwister und mich. Wir könnten zwar mittlerweile allein daheim warten, doch unsere Mutter war krank und konnte sich kaum rühren. Ich machte mir Sorgen um sie. Sie schlief den ganzen Tag und sah, wenn sie wach war nicht so aus, als würde sie die Umgebung um sie herum wahrnehmen. 

Besorgt leckte ich ihr über das Gesicht, als ich das Rudel wahrnahm. Sie sollte aufwachen und etwas Essen. Das hatte sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr, da sie überhaupt nicht merkte, dass welches da war. Doch auch das half nichts und sie schlief einfach weiter. Auch als meine Geschwister raus gingen um etwas zu Essen, blieb ich in der Höhle neben meiner Mutter liegen. 

Das war wohl der Grund warum ich überlebte. Von draußen hörte ich Schreie. Es war keiner aus meinem Rudel und auch keiner von irgendwelchen Tieren. Es war etwas für mich völlig fremdes. Plötzlich kam mein Vater in die Höhle gestürmt. „Wir werden von Jägern angegriffen. Bring dich in Sicherheit“, rief er mir gehetzt zu, bevor er aufheulte. Etwas steckte in seinem Hinterlauf. Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Er drehte seinen Kopf, Biss in den Griff und zog es aus seinem Bein. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Höhle wieder. Von draußen drangen Kampfgeräusche hinein. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich wollte raus und helfen, doch mein Vater meinte ich sollte Fliehen, aber das konnte ich doch nicht einfach machen. Meine Mutter war noch immer hier und konnte sich selbst nicht in Sicherheit bringen. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Plötzlich kam mein Vater wieder rein, packte meinen Nacken und zog mich nach draußen. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, zurück zu meiner Mutter zu kommen, doch er war stärker. Als wir draußen waren, setzte er mich an den Rand der Lichtung ab und knurrte mir ein: „Lauf!“, zu. Hinter ihm konnte ich erkennen, wie schon viele aus dem Rudel tot waren. Ein winseln entkam mir als ich auch Maru unter den Toten sah. Das knurren vor mir wurde lauter und ich spürte einen kräftigen Schubs, der mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Erschrocken sah ich meinen Vater an. „Geh endlich!“, schrie er mich an. 

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu als ich mich umdrehte und im Augenwinkel sah, wie Menschen unsere Höhle anzündeten. Mutter! Als ich wieder zurück rennen wollte stellte sich mein Vater mir in den Weg. Ich sah seinen verzweifelten Blick, da drehte ich mich wieder um und lief in den Wald. Irgendwann hörte ich ein heulen durch den Wald hallen. Das war Vater! Ein winseln entkam mir doch ich rannte immer weiter, weg von den Menschen, weg von meiner Familie. Meiner toten Familie. Die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bergen in meinem Rücken am Aufgehen. Ich rannte immer weiter von dort weg. Ließ die Berge und meinen Heimatwald hinter mir. Ich lief über Wiesen, an einem großen See vorbei und in einen neuen Wald hinein. Erst als mir ein breiter Fluss den Weg versperrte hielt ich an. Keuchend ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken. Die Sonne war schon wieder am Untergehen. Den ganzen Tag war ich gerannt. 

Der Gedanke an meine Familie ließ mich erneut aufwinseln. Ein klägliches Heulen entrann meiner Schnauze. Dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf meinen Pfoten ab und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild im sachte vor sich hinfließenden Fluss. Traurige goldene Augen sahen mir entgegen. Bei dem Anblick musste ich an meinen Vater denken. Wie verzweifelt er in den letzten Momenten geschaut hat. Und alles nur wegen den Menschen, die uns angegriffen haben. Die Trauer wandelte sich in Wut. In Wut auf die Menschen und besonders auf die Jäger und ein knurren verließ meine Kehle. Langsam stand ich auf und stillte meinen Durst an dem Fluss. In einem langsameren Tempo lief ich den Fluss entlang. Suchte eine Stelle, an der ich für die Nacht bleiben könnte.

Es war mittlerweile komplett dunkel geworden, doch durch meine guten Augen konnte ich noch alles erkennen. Ein großer Baum ragte auf der anderen Seite des Ufers auf. Die Wurzeln bildeten eine Höhle, die groß genug für mich war. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wie ich da rüber komme. Der Fluss hatte keine starke Strömung, doch schwimmen hatte ich nie gelernt und der Fluss war zu tief, als dass ich auf den Boden kam. Also ging ich weiter, hoffend, dass sich eine Möglichkeit bot. 

Tatsächlich war einige hundert Meter weiter ein Baumstamm, der über den Fluss führte. Vorsichtig stieg ich auf ihn drauf. Kurz wackelte er leicht, doch als ich still oben stand kam er wieder zur Ruhe. Der Stamm war rutschig und bewachsen mit Moos, sodass ich mich konzentrieren musste nicht abzurutschen, doch ich schaffte es sicher auf die andere Seite.   
Kaum dass ich vom Baum gesprungen war, lief ich in die Richtung in der sich mein zukünftiger Schlafplatz befindet. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich kam dort an. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch lag in der Luft und ich versuchte ausfindig zu machen, woher der kam. Ich roch an den Gebüschen und dem Boden in der Nähe, bis ich fand, was ich suchte. Es war ein Loch im Boden, von dem der Geruch ausging. Ich war noch klein genug, um hinein zu passen und so kroch ich durch den Eingang. 

Von innen war alles ein wenig größer, sodass ich keine Probleme hatte hier zu stehen. Bevor ich mich weiter umsehen konnte spürte ich einen harten Schlag und ein kratzen in meinem Gesicht. Mit einem leichten aufheulen wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Der Angreifer hatte meine empfindliche Schnauze erwischt. Von dem Schlag wurde mir ein wenig schwindelig. Kurz schüttelte ich meinen Kopf um dieses Gefühl los zu werden. Viel half es nicht. Ich spürte wie Blut über meine Schnauze lief und versuchte es mit meiner Pfote wegzuwischen. Nebenbei versuchte ich aufzusehen und zu erkennen, wer mich angegriffen hat. 

Vor mir erkannte ich einen orange-weißen Kopf mit schwarzen Spitzen an den Ohren. Es war eine Füchsin. Mein Vater hat mir von ihnen erzählt, selbst habe ich noch keinen Fuchs gesehen. Ein leises Fiepen drang an meine empfindlichen Ohren. Die Füchsin schien vor kurzen Junge bekommen zu haben. Ich konnte vier kleine Füchse erkennen, die sich hinter der Mutter versteckten. Hinter ihnen ging die Höhle noch weiter und ich hörte Wasser fließen aus der Richtung. Sie schienen eine Quelle hier zu haben. 

Erneut erinnerte ich mich an meine Familie und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen. Im Augenwinkel sah ich wie die Füchsin erneut nach mir ausholte und ich sprang einen Schritt zurück. Ein wenig taumelte ich, da das Schwindelgefühl noch nicht gänzlich nachgelassen hatte. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihr anlegen und verschwand aus der Höhle. 

Die Wunde die sie mir zugefügt hatte brannte und ich wollte sie kühlen. Da fiel mir der Fluss wieder ein. Ich tapste also zum Fluss und betrachtete mich erneut im Wasser. Rot leuchtend sprang mir die Wunde ins Gesicht. Von meinem Nasenrücken bis zu meinen Lefzen verlief sie. Kurz betrachtete ich noch das Werk der Füchsin, bis ich meinen Kopf in das kühle Nass drückte und so die Wunde kühlte. Kurz darauf zog ich meinen Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser und atmete gierig die Luft ein. Schnell schüttelte ich mein schwarzes Fell aus, doch stolperte dann zur Seite, da sich der Schwindel durch das Schütteln wieder verstärkte. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte legte ich mich unter den Baum mit den großen Wurzeln und schlief schnell ein.


End file.
